Joy, Sadness and Relationships
by Martin J
Summary: My first fanfiction so please have mercy and tell me of anything that can be done better, and i will have it in mind! Its mostly a relationship based story! [KurosakiXKuchiki] [InuoeXArisawa]
1. Chapter 1

**Joy, Sadness and Relationships**  
This my own first english fanfiction, and im quiet proud of it! Its a relationship based story mostly about Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime and Tatsuki! However take now credit for the characters, they belong to Abe Noriyuki! Only the storyline, so have fun reading it! It will come in different chapters!

**Chapter 1: Preperations and a Secret**

School is finally over, its almost hard to believe it. One who really enjoy´s it is Keigo Asano! "Its over, Ichigooo", Keigo yells happily while running towards Ichigo who is standing as cool as ever at the entry to the school. He´s prepared as always to knock him down, but didnt see Keigo´s sudden change in move. He came from underneath and attacked Ichigo to the ground. Now standing on all for above Ichigo, Kego smile´s victorio´s. "I got you this time Ichi", Keigo smirked while Chad helped Ichigo up. "You sure did", Ichigo said with a smile, brushing of durt from his pants. Rukia, Orihime, Renji, Tatsuki and Mizuiro was there to. "Im suprised he finally managed to do it", Mizuiro said who stood to the left to Keigo. "How to celebrate this", Rukia asked while standing to Ichigo´s right.

"I know, lets go to the club tonight and get drunked", Orihime suggest with a smile and her arms stretched out. Everyone was so chocked that they were lost for words. "Or maybe not", Orihime said a little embarresed with her right hand on her head. "No that sounds like an awsome idea", Keigo replyed happily and everyone else just nodded smiling with there right hands on their heads. "Yeah great", Rukia also replyed. "Sounds good to me", Tatsuki said. "I dont know about drunk", Renji whisperd to Ichigo. "He, i would like to see 'you' drunk", Ichigo smiled. "Sure", Renji replyed a little sarcastic. "Right, then its settled", Keigo said while all started to walk away from the school. On the way home all soon enough went sepperat way´s. "At nine then ok", Orihime asked from a distance from Ichigo, Renji and Rukia. "Okey", Rukia said and they waved off Orihime and Tatsuki. Ichigo, Renji and Rukia came to Ichigo´s house where they chatted for a minute. "Allright i will do my best to make it in time", Renji said. "You better", said Rukia. "Or else i kick your ass across Soul Society", Ichigo said with a smile and his right fist in the air towards Renji. "Yeah right", said Renji who walked away waving.

"Are you coming in for a soda", Ichigo asked Rukia. "Naw i should do some arrend before tonight. Another time", Rukia said while looking up to Ichigo. "Alright, see ya tonight then", Ichigo said while he took a step towards the back. "Right, cya", Rukia said and they waved off. Rukia was a little red under her eyes but snapped back after a minute. "Ah c´mon", she said to herself and banged her head with her right hand. Tatsuki had followed Orihime home as they now stood outside. "We will have lots of fun tonight", said Orihime gladly with her hands stretched out in the air. "We sure will. We walk together", Tatsuki asked. Orihime blushed a bit. "Sure", she replyed happily. "Ok then, ill pick you up here fiftheen minutes before nine", Tatsuki said a little red under her eyes and stamped her right foot on the ground. "Ok", Orihime said and started to walk towards her door. "Orihime", Tatsuki suddenly asked. Orihime stopped at the last step of the stairs. She turned around and waited almost nervously. "I...", Tatsuki stutter as she lost what she was going to say. She then smiled awkwardly. "Pick a nice outfit", she said all red under her eyes and with her right hand on the back of her head. Orihime smiled, "Yeah", she said and walked in. Tatsuki started to walk over the street to the other side. "Ah man", she yelled in the middle on the street so people started staring at her. She blushed and march away.

Ichigo found his way to his bed where he laid down on his back. "At last", he said with a relief in his tone. "Ichigo", a voice yelled from his closet. "Kon", he wondered while he went up and opened the closet. Kon launched out like a missil onto Ichigo´s face. "Ichigo, i thought you would never come back", Kon yelled with tears on his face. "Bastard, what you think your doing", Ichigo asked angry while holding Kon in his tale. "I never thought i was gonna come out of there", Kon cried happily while he flounder like a jumping-jack. "What the hell have happend to you", Ichigo asked surprised when he looked inside his closet. It was styled all feminine with pink tapestry with white stripes and a tea-party set in the middle. Thats not all, there´s even small cuddly pillows around the walls inside the closet and small heart posters all over the walls. And when Ichigo took a better look at Kon he had small pink hearts on his ears and a pink ribbon on his forhead. "What the", was the only words Ichigo come up with. "It was ur friggin sister who did it! I can´t take this anymore", Kon said despratly. Ichigo was in a good mood so he could just start laughing while he still was holding Kon´s tale. "Bastard, what´s so darn funny", Kon asked angry. "You look so silly", Ichigo laughed and putted Kon back in the closet. "Bastard, atleast have some sympathy", Kon replyed angry while he sat down on a chair and ripped of the ribbon. "Sorry, sorry", Ichigo said while he laid back on the bed. "Huh, you´re awful relaxed", said Kon a little suprised jumping out from the closet. "Ah", Ichigo said while he looked back when Rukia walked away just minutes ago. "And now you are spacing off. Whats e matta with you", Kon wondered sitting on Ichigo´s stomach. "Im just, thinking" "Of what?" Ichigo remaind silent like he was in a different dimension. "There he goes spacing off again", Kon sighed while he laid back.

Renji was at Uruhara´s store and was talking to him. "So, eh", Renji stutter since he didnt know how to ask. "It cant be that hard to say", asked Uruhara while holding his fan hiding his face. "You dont happen to have any party clothes that i can use tonight", Renji finally asked and bowed. "Huh", Uruhara replyed. "We are going to a party tonight and i dont know what to wear. Since i havent been to a party before either", Renji said. "I see", said Uruhara still holding his fan hiding his face. "So, can you help me", asked Renji. "Of course", Urahara suddenly said happily and swinged his fan. "Lets see what we got", said Uruhara and yelled to Tsukabishi. "Really", Renji wonderd suprised. Tsukabishi came and asked what he could do for them. "Help Renji find a splended suit for tonights party he´s going to", said Uruhara. "Yes, follow me", said Tsukabishi. "Thanks a bunch", said Renji to Uruhara before leaving with Tsukabishi. But Renji didnt really liked the clothes Tsukabishi found for him. "I dont know about this", Renji said while looking in to a mirror. He was wearing a disco suit. Black pants with a black belt. A typicall disco shirt, shining in all kinds of colours. With it, awsome glasses with golden bow.

Looked awsome, but Renji didnt quite like it. "What do you think Ururu", asked Jinta who stod with her a bit away from Renji and Tsukabishi who studied Renji´s outfit. "I think he looks handsome", she said and they giggled. "Just you wait", Renji said in a bitter tone. "No need to be bitter! I got something else", said Tsukabishi and took Renji with him in a cabin. "Hey wait, what you doin now", Renji asked nervously while Jinta and Ururu waited outside. Renji then came out with a new dress on him. Pink/red party pants with zebra pattern along the legs. White shirt, pink/red coat even that with zebra pattern. With that, a black cowboy hat. Jinta and Ururu was in chock, but bursted into laughter, almost rolling over on the floor. "Why you", Renji said angry but was stopped by Tsukabishi. "Please ignore them, you look awsome", Tsukabishi said wich made Jinta and Ururu to laugh even more. Renji sighed and looked in the mirror. "Its, to much", said Renji. "Lets try somthing else", Tsukabishi said and took Renji into the cabin again. "No stop, that tikles", Renji yelled from inside.

It was one and a half hour left until party time, when the doorbell sounded at Orihime´s door. "Coming", she yelled from inside. She opened the door and saw Rukia standing there. "Hi", she said a little nervous. "Kuchiki-san, what are you doing here", Orihime asked suprised. "I eh...wondered if you could give me some clothes tip for tonight", Rukia asked, feeling a little embarresed. "Of course! Come in", Orihime said gladly. Inside they looked at many clothes in Orihime´s closet. "Wow, you got plenty of clothes", Rukia said staring at the big collection. "Its nothing", said Orihime while piling some tops on the bed. "Im not sure about the size´s though", said Orihime holding up a top before Rukia. "Well im sorry i came in the last hour but it just hitted me", Rukia said embarresed. "Its ok, we should be able to find something", said Orihime who dived into the collection of clothes in the closet. Rukia then spotted a dress on a chair. It was a gorgeous black dress that went down to the knees where it continued vertical to the right, almost down to the foot. "Wonderful", Rukia said while looking at it. Orihime came out and saw her looking at the dress.

"Isn´t it", Orihime asked while she took it up and putted it before Rukia. "Almost same lenght", Orihime said with a smile, "Try it out!" "Seriously", Rukia asked almost gasping. "Sure, put it on", said Orihime. Two minutes later Rukia was suited in the black dress. "You look ready to party", Orihime said gladly. "So beautiful", Rukia said looking into a mirror. "You look fabulous", Orihime said almost a little red under her eyes. "You think so", Rukia asked. "Maybe a little to long", Orihime said lookin at the part of the dress that touched the floor. "A little yeah", Rukia said while beginning to undress. "I think i have found something for you", Orihime said from inside the closet. "Isn´t this dress a little to good to have at a ordinary party on a club", Rukia asked while she laid the dress on the chair. Orihime came out with black looking piratepants with a white top with black lines. "Aha, im saving it for a special event", said Orihime giving the clothes to Rukia. "And that is", Rukia wondered while putting on the clothes. "Its a secret", Orihime said with a wink. "I see", Rukia said and was finished. "That looks cool", said Orihime with a smile. "Yeah, its good", Rukia said. Orihime looked at the clock and gasped. "She will be here soon", she said and quickly begun to put the other clothes in the closet again. "Who", Rukia asked. "Tatsuki", Orihime said. "I see. Well i have to do an arrend before going to the party", Rukia said. "Dont be late", Orihime said closing the closet. "I wont. Thanks for the clothes. I´ll give em back soon", Rukia said. "Dont sweat it", Orihime said and they laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A good time**

It was almost time and a cab parked outside Orihime´s place. Out came Tatsuki dressed with a white V-ringed sweater with a gray/black fine stitched jersey over it, gray/black jeans with black loafers. A 24 carat neckless with a black heart down at the breasts. Orihime came out just as beautiful. She had a white linen and black leggings. On that a white dress that shows her arms and goes down to her hips. She also had a black belt around the dress and had black boots. "Sorry i took time", Orihime said once she came down the stairs. "No your just in time", Tatsuki said while looking at the fabulous Orihime. "You look, good", Tatsuki said blushing. "You to. Shall we go", Orihime asked red under her eyes. "Yes", Tatsuki said while holding the door for Orihime.

Outside the club where they where gonna be, Ichigo, Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro waited outside. The club was named Club Rogue and tonights theme was random house. "Why is it allways the guy´s that are first in place", Keigo asked while he scouted for the rest. "Girls allways takes more time to get ready", Mizuiro said. "It´s a phenomenon", Chad said when i sighted Rukia and Renji coming their way. "Yo sorry for making you waiting", Rukia said waving. "Rukia- san glad you could make it", Keigo said. "Yeah", Rukia said smiling. Renji had choosed something more comfortable such as a white linen and a green/beige shorts down to below the knees and a cool shirt. "Yo", Ichigo said. Ichigo himself was wearing a white linen with the typical alien skull and brown/beige cargoshorts. "Have Orihime and Tatsuki come", Rukia asked. "Not yet", said Chad. "They have two minutes", said Mizuiro who watched his clock. Rukia stoos infront of Ichigo who was staring up into the nightsky.

Renji was talking to Chad. Ichigo then spotted that Rukia was looking to her left out on the streets standing there one meter before him. "Something wrong", Ichigo asked. "Huh", Rukia asked who snapped back to reality and stared at Ichigo. "Not really", she said. "Good", Ichigo said staring back at the sky. "Do you have a soft side", Rukia asked quietly staring at the ground. "What was that", Ichico asked who didnt really hear what she said. "Huh", Rukia asked. "You´re like spacing off. Sure you allright", Ichigo wondered. "Yeah, its just that", Rukia started when a cab stopped. Out came Tatsuki and Orihime. "Sorry we are late guys", Orihime called. "Inoue. Tatsuki", Ichigo said. "Its ok", said Chad. They came and started to chat. "Lets go in", Rukia then said. "Lets have fun", Orihime said and all whent inside.

It was quite a big place with a dancing stage, bar lounge and gaming machines. They whent to the bar lounge and took a place around a table with a sofa. "How many whant a shot", Keigo wondered. "All shall have", Orihime said gladly. "Ok", Keigo said gladly to and whent off to the bar. "How bad is it", Renji asked Ichigo. "Its not so much alcohol in them. You wont feel any differnse", Ichigo said. "If you dont take like ten shots at once", Mizuiro said. The music was pumping so good that no one could resist feel the rythmn with their feets. "Here´s the shots", said Keigo that had returned. "Yay", the girls cheered. Keigo then started to count how many they where. "Eight cheers", he said and rised his shot. "Eight cheers" everyone alse said and drinked all at once. "Thats the spirit", Tatsuki said gladly. "Now lets dance", said Orihime who stod up. For a second all of them hesitated. "Yeah", Rukia then said and rised. All rised except Ichigo, Renji and Chad. "Ah c´mon now boys", Tatsuki said. "Ichigo", Rukia said. "I dont know", he said. "If you´re not coming, ill kick your ass out there", Rukia said with a serious smile. "Yeah right", Ichigo said and rised. "Then show us that you´re not a pussy", Tatsuki said and Orihime giggled. "Just you wait", Ichigo said and joined the rest on the floor.

"Aren´t you dancing Chad", Renji asked. "It´s not my, thing", Chad replyed. "Confess that you sure whant to", Renji said with a smile. "Maybe. Why dont you dance then", Chad asked. "Cuz i dont know how to dance", Renji said a little embarresed. "Go out there and try, its not that hard", a women said from Renji´s right who had overheard them. She was a nice looking blond brunette with blue eyes and a pare of melons that almost putted Renji into paralizes. She was wearing a black sultry lace slip dress in nylon/lycra with cracked ice detailing. "Say´s who", Renji confronted trying acting cool. "Chiori. And who´s asking", Chiori asked looking at Renji with a sensuall smile. "Renji. Are you good at dancing", Renji asked trying all his hardest to act cool and not loose it because of her absolute beauty. "Wanna join me", Chiori asked and stod up. "Sure but", Renji said and rised. They both had same lenght so Renji could look straight into Chiori´s eyes. "Just move to the rythmn", Chiori said and grabbed Renji in the right arm and took him out to the dancefloor. All the other was allready feeling it, even Ichigo.

Renji tried to dance like the other guy´s but it wasent so much of an succes. "Nice move", Ichigo said who happend to appear behind Renji. "Just you wait till we get outside", Renji said and Ichigo laughed. The song was at the end when the Dj spoke to the people. "All right boys and girls! Are you all feeling it", he asked. "YEAH", all replyed. "I have to go to the bathroom", Tatsuki said to Orihime. "Ok", Orihime said and Tatsuki was off. "Ok its soon time for our next Dj to take over. But i was thinking of end my time tonight with a song for all you loving couple´s out there", the Dj said. "Aww", the girls said. "Ill be right back", Rukia said. "Ok", Ichigo said and watched Rukia go off to the bathroom. "Did you hear that sweati", Chiori asked Renji who stod behind Ichigo. "Sweati", Ichigo asked from behind. "Yellous are we", Renji asked who looked like he enjoyd it cuz Chiori came close to him when the music started. "Ok be close and dance couple´s", the Dj said. Orihime then accidently bumped into Ichigo. "Oh sorry", she said. "Its ok", Ichigo said. All the people was starting to move, slow but they where dancing. "It looks kinda awkward", Ichigo said. "Yeah. Wanna dance then", Orihime asked all red under her eyes. "Sure", Ichigo said also little red under his eyes when Orihime came close. Never had he been this close to Orihime before and he could feel his heart beating faster. They holded eachothers hands when someone accidently pushed Orihime from behind so she ended up into Ichigo´s cheast. "Sorry", she said all red. "Ah", Ichigo said, and they continued dancing.

At the same time Tatsuki and Rukia came out from the bathrooms at the same time laughing heartly about something. But they whent dead silent when they saw Ichigo and Orihime dance together, close. Rukia just tilted her head to the right, but Tatsuki stod there with a expression on her face like she had seen a ghost almost. "Are you ok", Rukia asked. "Yeah, they´r kinda cute", Tatsuki said with a little smile. "Yeah", Rukia said. They whent to Chad who was talking to another girl that had joined him. "Hi there", Rukia said. "Hi", the cute blond girl said. She was wearing some sort of black seductive off-the-shoulder dress molds to every curve, while a triangle opening in both the front and back provides striking detail. She also had a spectacular crystal brooch with draping strands showers the room with light. The dress was in rayon/nylon with a touch of lycra. "Whata company you got Chad", Tatsuki said. "This is Anthea", Chad introduced her to Rukia and Tatsuki. "Hi", she said again waving a little. "This is Rukia and Tatsuki", Chad introduced. "So your here to celebrate school is over", Anthea asked. "Yeah. How about you", Tatsuki asked. "Same reason", Anthea said and they smiled. The soft song ended and all claped and whistled.

"Thank you all! Cya next time", the Dj said and another took over starting direct with a song with more speed. "Thanks for the dance", Orihime said all sweating. "Yeah", Ichigo said also sweating. "Ill be rigth back", Orihime said walking towards the bathroom. Ichigo spotted the rest and walked to them. "And this is my best friend Ichigo", Chad introduced. "Yo", Ichigo said, sitting down next to Rukia. "Im Anthea", she introduced herself. "Nice meet ya", Ichigo said and took a breath. "Sweating allready", Rukia asked. "The air is getting thick out there", Ichigo said. "Im getting some drinks", Chad said. "I can go", Tatsuki said who had rised before Chad even could reacte. "Ok. Here take", he said and gived Tatsuki some money. "Im buying", Chad said. "Cool", Ichigo said. "Ok. You wan some", Tatsuki asked Anthea. "Sure", she said and Tatsuki whent to the bar. "Are you here with friends", Ichigo asked. "Yeah my friend Chiori", said Anthea. "You mean the women Renji is dancing with", Rukia asked. They all looked towards them, grooving like no one else. "Hey, he got the moves now", Ichigo said and the laughed.

Tatsuki waited for the drinks to get ready when Orihime came out from the bathroom and spotted Tatsuki. She couldn´t resist play guess who with her since Tatsuki didnt notice her. "Guess who", Orihime asked. "I dont know. Is she orange haired with a slite ton of red", Tatsuki asked. "Yeah", Orihime said, wanting her to continue. "Is she kind hearted and very cute", Tatsuki asked. Orihime then suddenly becamea little bit chocked by the words and took of her hands. "I was right. It´s Orihime", Tatsuki said who turned around. Orihime slowely snapped back and smiled. "Cant fool you can i", she asked and Tatsuki smiled. "Here´s your drinks", the bartender said. "Thanks", Tatsuki said who gave him the money. "C´mon", Tatsuki said and they walked to the others. "Drinks everyone", Tatsuki said happily and putted down the shots on the table. Orihime spotted the new girl and smiled. "Hi there", she said. "This is Orihime", Chad introduced. "Hi im Anthea", she said with a smile. "Hi, nice meet you", Orihime said and they all started to drink and chat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Emotions**

Suddenly Ichigo got a feeling that something wrong. "What is it", Rukia asked who saw his worried face. "Its, something", Ichigo said looking towards the door and then back to Rukia, "You feel it", he asked. "No", Rukia said looking to the door. "Are you sure its not the drinks", Rukia asked a little relaxed. "No", Ichigo said who could not relax. Chad saw Ichigo and nodded his head. "I´ll go and check outside", Ichigo said. "For what", Tatsuki asked. "If its gonna rain soon", Ichigo said and walked towards the door. "I havent heard about rain tonight", Anthea said and everyone just shrugged.

"Where are you going", Renji asked when Ichigo passed by the dancefloor. "Im gonna check something", Ichigo said and went out. Chiori looked at Renji questionable but he just shrugged. Outside Ichigo scouted, for something. It was dark but the city lights was on. He then suddenly felt power hitting him. "Hollow", he asked for himself when suddenly a girls scream came around the corner from the streets. Ichigo ran over there.

Inside suddenly all of them felt the power and looked very serious. "I go check on him", Rukia said and ran. "Whats going on", Anthea asked. "Its just some feelings we all get, that kinda, worries us", Orihime simply explained with a smile. "Are you like, citywatchers or something", Anthe a asked. Everyone just shrugged. Outside Rukia saw Ichigo as a Shinigami fighting against a pretty big hollow. "You can take him", Rukia said for herself, but then saw the hollow smash Ichigo into a building.

"Ichigo", Rukia yelled. When she was going to run to him, she heard voices talking about a dead guy. "Is he dead?" "I cant feel any heartbeats!" She looked behind her and saw Ichigo´s body laying against the clubs wall. "Idiot", she said and ran to his body. "Im calling 911", a man said picking up his phone. Rukia newed he wasent dead, but they didnt know. But since there had been car accidents to, she letted him call. "Are you a relative", a women asked Rukia.

"Eh, yeah", she replyed. "Im sorry", she said trying to comfort Rukia. She just stod paralized trying to act to. She then looked back to Ichigo that was back on his feet fighting. "What are you doing", Rukia asked for herself. "Maybe you should sit down somewhere", the women suggested . "No, im ok", Rukia said looking back at Ichigo´s body. "Poor girl", s ome other people said. Rukia knew they all meant good. "Rukia", Chad´s voice came from behind her. "Chad. Please look after his body", Rukia said standing up. "Sure", Chad said and kneeled down to Ichigo.

"Are you a realative to", the women asked. "A friend", Chad said, "But there´s no need to worry!" "They all act like hes not dead", a man said. "Their probably dealing with this in different ways", the women said. Rukia ran around the club and transfered to a Shinigami. "Bastard", Ichigo said angry, having difficulties with the hollow. "Out of the way", Rukia yelled coming from above. Ichigo jumped away, letting Rukia slize the hollow´s head. The hollow falled and dissapeared.

"Thanks for coming", Ichigo said. "Idiot", Rukia yelled at him. Ichigo freezed. "Why did you leave your body with all the people? Quickly go back to it", she yelled. "Ok ok", Ichigo said running to his body. "Wait", Chad said who saw Ichigo entering the body. "I think he´s ok", Chad said acting. "Damn", Ichigo said who waked up. "No way! He´s alive", a man said. "Unbelievable" another one said. "But, you didn t even breath", the women said. "Sorry for making you all worry. Im ok", Ichigo said. "Let me check that", the women said checking Ichigo´s pulse. Rukia came back from around the corner. "Bastard", Rukia said, with a small smile.

"Sorry", Ichig o said. "Are you a doctor", Chad asked . "Yes", the women said. "And you are totally fine. I dont understand", she said. "Thank you", Ichigo said and stod up. "Its a miracle", a man said. "Not really, i was alive", Ichigo said when police, firedepartment and ambulances came to the sight. "I guess the party is over", Chad said to Ichigo. "Yeah", Ichigo sighed. All of them had to give a report of what they saw. After that they gathered on the sidewalk. "Im sorry i ruined the rest of the night", Ichigo apologized. "It´s ok", Mizuiro said.

"I guess it was unavoidable Tatsuki said and everyone else agreed. "Well im satisfaid with my night", Renji said, unaware of what he got on his right cheek. "What is that", Keigo asked pointing on a red kissmark. "Its a, kissmark", Orihime said with her right hand on her mouth. Rukia kinda paralized for a second and Renji got red under his eyes. "I see someone enjoyed the night to the fullest", Chad said and they started to giggle. Renji didnt know what to say so he just smiled a bit, sweating, with his right hand on his head.

"Lets go home then", Mizuiro said and everyone agreed! "We take the cab home", Tatsuki then said. "We do", Orihime asked. "I had allready made the arrangement for them to pick us up", Tatsuki said. "Ok then, see ya soon", Ichigo said and the rest started to go. "You didnt have to", Orihime said to Tatsuki. "What is done is done", Tatsuki said, pulling up her cellphone. On the way home all soon enough went sepperat way´s. And at the end, Rukia stod with Ichigo outside his house. "I eh ... call you tomorrow", Rukia said a little red. "Yeah, or come over", Ichigo said. "Yeah, see ya then", Rukia said starting to walk.

"Rukia", Ichigo said. Rukia stopped and looked around. "Im sorry", Ichigo said and Rukia turned around. "He took me off guard. And he was strong to", Ichigo said. "If someone had got killed, that would not have helped as an excuse", Rukia said and Ichigo looked down to the ground. "But no one got hurt, and you didnt have to go to the morgue", Rukia said with a smile. Ichigo smiled, "Yeah, sorry for that to!" "Lets talk more tommorrow", Rukia said. "Ok, night", Ichigo said walking in. "Good night, Ichigo", Rukia said and walked away.

The cab arrived at Orihime´s place and she stepped out the cab. "Thanks for the ride", she said to Tatsuki who also stepped out. "Yeah, it was a great night after all", Tatsuki said smiling. "Yeah", Orihime said getting red under her eyes. "Should we do something tomorrow? Or maybe we should rest", Tatsuki asked smiling red under her eyes. "Maybe. Im pretty tired", Orihime said. "Can i call you", Tatsuki asked. "Sure", Orihime said gladly. "Ok then, see ya", Tatsuki said turning around to the cab. She sat down in the passenger seat when Orihime called for her.

"Im sorry for what happend tonight", Orihime said. "What are you talking about", Tatsuki asked. "Well", Orihime said not really know what to say. "Lets talk about it tomorrow", Tatsuki said. "Ok", Orihime said looking down. Tatsuki didnt know what to say so she told the driver to go. She closed the door and waved of Orihime who also waved. "Tatsuki", Orihime said before going inside. Inside Orihime laid down on her bed looking up at the sealing. "Why do i get this feeling", she asked. She brushed her face with her hands and moaned. "Why am i getting all red", she asked closing her eyes. "Its Kurusaki - kun i have feelings for. At least, thats what i think", she said before going to bed, putting the coating over her head.

In the morning Ichigo came down to the kitchen but before stepping in, he looked closely for a sudden attack from somewhere. "He´s not home", Karin said at the table. "I see", Ichigo said and took place. "Whant some egg Ichigo", Yuzu asked. "Sure", Ichigo said getting some cornflakes. "Where´s dad then", Ichigo asked. "An emergancy", Karin said eating cornflakes. "All of a sudden", Yuzu said putting two fried eggs on a plate for Ichigo. Ichigo just shrugged and began to eat when the phone rang. "Ill take it", Yuzu said running for the phone. Ichigo then spotted the other eggs friying so they almost started to shoot. "The eggs", he yelled running to them. "Hello", Yuzu answerd, not even botherd what was going on in the kitchen. "Basterd, you will burn youreslf", Karin yelled trying to help.

"Hi Rukia! Yeah he´s here", Yuzu said looking at the rest. "Damn it", Ichigo yelled when he burned his fingor on the plate. "I told you", Karin yelled at Ichigo. "Damn thats hot", Ichigo said. "Put in cold water", Karin said taking over. "Ichigo! Its Rukia", Yuzu called. "Coming", Ichigo called and whent of to the phone. "Dont ever leave the kitchen like that", Ichigo said to Yuzu who whent off. "Hello", Ichigo said in the phone. "Are you cooking", Rukia asked. "Its not a succes", Ichigo said putting his pointing finger in his mouth trying to cool it. "Or more like cooking yourself", Rukia giggled. "Yeah yeah", Ichigo said who wanted to drop the topic. "Got something to do today", Rukia asked. "Not really", Ichigo said looking at Karin and Yuzu who stared at him, "You?". "Nothing", Rukia said.

"Wanna come over then", Ichigo asked and Karin and Yuzu started to whisper to eachother. "Sure, i´ll be there in an hour", Rukia said. "Ok, bye", Ichigo said hanging up. He took place at the table, looking at his sisters staring at him patiently. "What", Ichigo asked. "Are you gonna date her soon", Karin asked and Yuzu started to giggle a bit. "What", Ichigo asked a little suprised. "Admit it, you like her dont you", Karin asked and Yuzu acted flirting to Ichigo. "Its none of you´re buissnes", Ichigo said trying to eat. "Its not that we wanna tease you about it", Yuzu said. Ichigo looked at them suspicious. "We´re glad for you", Karin said and they smiled. "Right", Ichigo said continuing to eat. "Its true", Yuzu said and they all got silent.

Ichigo studied them under the breakfast and they where dead silent. It was like they really did mean it. Ichigo then started to look all gloomy. "Sorry", he said. "Its ok brother", Yuzu said smiling. "You happy makes us happy. Right dad", Karin asked looking behind Ichigo where their dad stod trying to suprise attack Ichigo. "Ah yes", he said sweating when Ichigo looked around. "Im sure your mother would be very proud dating sucha wonderful girl", Isshin said running towards their mothers poster. "You hear that darling?! Your boy is getting a women", he called. "Give me a break", Ichigo said from the table, while Yuzu and Karin just giggled.

At the same time Orihime had just woke up and was heading for the kitchen where she prepared for breakfast. It was egg sandwich and milk. She sat down at her table and putted on the radio that was currently playing Fort Minor´s song 'Right Now'! She sighed and started to eat. At the look of her gloomy face, she apperantly didnt get much of sleep, or no sleep at all. She looked up at her brother´s photograph. "What am i to do with these feelings brother", she asked moaning a bit. "Morning all happy people", she heard the radioman saying. "Happy huh", Orihime asked eating her sandwich. "Its a sunny day so i think that all kids that has summerbreak now should go out and have fun", he said. "Maybe", Orihime said. "Here´s another hit that a girl requested via mail", he said and in the background you could here a song playing in the background.

"She wrote: 'Hi Andreé! I would like you to play a song for the most wonderful girl there is! She has been my dear friend for very long! This song i dedicat for you girl! I love you!' Isnt that just sweat? And the song is 'Everytime We Touch Candelight Mix' by Cascada", he said and the song took over. "Lucky girl", Orihime said and cleaned up. "Whata wonderful song choice for someone you love", the man in the radio said after the song ended. "Here´s 'Photograp' by Nickelback", he said and the song played. Orihime got dressed and went to her window listening to the wonderful songs playing.

Then the phone started to ring. At first it was like she didnt hear it. After three tones she snapped back to reality and ran to the phone. "Hello", she asked heavily breathing. "Did i wake you", Tatsuki asked. "No, no", Orihime said cathing her breath, "I didnt hear the phone at first!" "Ok. Its beautiful weather outside", Tatsuki said. "Yeah it sure is", Orihime said looking out a window. "Whant to go to the park", Tatsuki asked. "I would love to", Orihime said gladly. "Ok, meat me at the parking lot in an hour ok", Tatsuki asked. "Ok, i´ll see you there", Orihime said and hung up.

When Rukia had came to Ichigo´s home, they directly took a walk into town. Ichicgo was dressed with a white shirt under a black Dickies work shirt. With that Dickies black work pants and white shoes. Rukia was dressed in jeans with a Karissa Pull Over Hoodie – Champagne Cream coloured and white sport sneakers with black jeans stripes. They walked along the market streets and looked into windows at all from cakes to jewellery. "How pretty", Rukia said when she spotted a wonderful necklace. "Wich one", Ichigo asked. "That one", Rukia said pointing at the necklace where it stood: "Swarovski Sparklewing Necklace! A rose Swarovski Rose/Aurora Borealis Rose/Amethyst diamant crystals!" "Yeah that one is pretty", Ichigo said looking beneath it at the price. "The price is pretty to", Ichigo said sarcastic.

Rukia looked at the price tag. "350$? Is that much", Rukia asked. Ichigo just looked at her with a sarcastic face expression. "I guess so", Rukia said looking back at it. "I dont have that kind of money. And i doubt that you have either. Its a expensive store", Ichigo said looking around for other jewellery store. "Im not asking you to by me one", Rukia said looking towards Ichigo. "And im not saying that i will buy you one", Ichigo said looking at her. They where looking into eachothers eye´s while time was like pasing bye. Children ran across them laughing happily and couple´s enjoyd there free time. "Whan something to eat", Ichigo asked. "Yeah", Rukia said and not taking of there eye´s from eachother. "I can afford that", Ichigo said. Rukia slowly started to laugh lightly and they walked to the nearest Café.


End file.
